The Best Friends From Other of World
by Hikasya
Summary: Setelah pertempuran melawan Acnologia dan Zeref semua makhluk hidup di Earthland tewas hanya tinggal tim Natsu dan ayahnya yaitu Igneel. Hingga akhirnya Igneel pun mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengirim putra dan teman-temannya ke dunia lain. Lalu mereka ditemukan oleh Naruto saat ingin melakukan latihan selama 4 tahun bersama Jiraya.


**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

 **Rating: M**

 **Tokoh utama: Squad Konoha Fairy (SKF) and Sasuke**

 **Pair:**

 **Naruto x Erza x Tsu x Lucy**

 **Gray x ?**

 **Sakura x Sasuke**

 **dan yang lain canon.**

 **WARNING: Strong! NaruNatsu, Godlike! NaruNatsu, Hyoton!Naru, Gaje, Mainstrem,Typo, OOC (Maybe).**

 **Summary: Setelah pertempuran melawan Acnologia dan Zeref semua makhluk hidup di Earthland tewas hanya tinggal tim Natsu dan ayahnya yaitu Igneel. Hingga akhirnya Igneel pun mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengirim putra dan teman-temannya ke dunia lain. Lalu mereka ditemukan oleh Naruto saat ingin melakukan latihan selama 4 tahun bersama sang Jiraya. Dan dilatih oleh Jiraya hingga menjadi shinobi konoha bersama Naruto.**

 **THE** **BEST FRIENDS FROM OTHER OF WORLD**

 **Author: Kamishiro Wahyu Ken**

 **Editor: Hikasya**

 **Chapter 1. Pertemuan**

Di sebuah reruntuhan bekas kota terlihat ada empat orang yang berpakaian compang-camping dan beberapa luka di bagian tubuh mereka. Orang-orang itu ialah Etherious Natsu Dragneel (E.N.D), Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfillia dan Erza Scarlet dengan seekor kucing biru bernama Happy dan seekor naga merah yaitu sang raja naga api Igneel sekaligus ayah angkat dari Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang selamat pasca pertempuran melawan Acnologia dan Zeref, hanya mereka yang selamat karena semuanya sudah tewas terkena sihir penghancur massal milik Acnologia dan Zeref.

"Jadi, tidak ada harapan lagi...," terdengar suara lirih pemuda berambut pink dengan baju sudah sobek sana-sini dan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, dia bernama Etherious Natsu Drangnel."SEMUANYA SUDAH TIADA! SEMUANYA SUDAH MATI! DAN KENAPA CUMA KITA SAJA YANG SELAMAT!? KENAPA!?"

Dia berteriak frustasi sembari bertekuk lutut di tanah. Kedua tangannya ditopangkan di tanah.

"Sudahlah, Natsu, kau tidak sendirian, sobat. Masih ada kami. Jujur... Aku juga sedih tapi mau bagaimana lagi hanya kita berenam yang selamat," ujar pemuda berambut hitam jabrik dengan tato di pergelangan tangan kanannya a.k.a Gray.

Gray habis terbentur tangga jadi sok bijak begitu.

"Yang dikatakan Gray itu benar Natsu-kun, masih ada kami di sisimu," ucap perempuan berambut pirang yang bernama Lucy.

"Natsu, aku juga selalu bersamamu, jadi jangan bersedih," ujar Happy.

'Gomen jellal,' batin perempuan berambut merah a.k.a Erza.

Semuanya turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Natsu. Suasana sedih mulai tercipta di tempat ini. Lalu sang naga merah besar memandang Natsu dengan serius.

"Baiklah, aku sudah memikirkan ini secara matang, Natsu," kata naga merah besar yang bernama Igneel. Karena ayahnya memanggilnya, Natsu pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah sang ayah.

"Apa tou-chan?" tanya Natsu.

"Begini dan dengarkan, aku akan mengirim kalian berlima ke dunia asing. Di sana kalian akan mempunyai teman dan kalian juga akan bahagia. Aku hanya ingin kalian bahagia, namun kalian akan kembali pada usia 13 tahun dan aku juga akan mati karena sihir itu adalah sihir terlarang..."

"TIDAK! Kau tidak boleh mati, Tou-chan!" potong Natsu sambil terisak."Kau tidak hiks perlu melakukan itu, tidak boleh hiks kau tidak boleh mengorbankan nyawamu hiks."

Natsu menangis dalam pelukan sang ayah, semua yang ada di situ pun juga memeluk Igneel.

"Nak, orang tua akan melakukannya apapun, jika itu demi kebahagiaan sang anak meski nyawa adalah resiko, begitu pula denganku. Karena itulah wujud kasih sayang sang orang tua pada anaknya. Jika aku mati, aku tetap di hatimu, Natsu," jelas sang raja api tersebut sambil mengelus kepala Natsu dan yang lain.

"Ba-baiklah, Tou-chan kalau itu yang kau mau," kata Natsu sambil mengusap air matanya

"Lucy, tolong jaga mereka berdua, aku tahu kalau kau dan kalian saling mencintai satu sama lain," goda Igneel.

Mereka yang dimaksud oleh Igneel adalah Natsu dan Happy.

BLUUSH!

Wajah Lucy dan Natsu pun memerah karena sang ayah Natsu mengetahui rahasia mereka. Mereka pun tertawa bersama dan melupakan masalah yang mereka lalui.

 **HUTAN HI NO KUNI**

Terlihat seorang bocah berusia kira-kira 13 tahunan. Bocah tersebut memiliki tanda lahir menyerupai kumis kucing di dua pipinya dan rambut pirang jabrik dengan ikat kepala berlambang pusaran daun, ia memakai jaket oranye tanpa lengan dengan lambang klan Uzumaki di punggungnya dan celana hijau sebatas lutut sambil menggendong ransel. Bocah tersebut bersama seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih kasar panjang sepunggung dengan ikat kepala berkanji minyak. Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Jiraya sepasang guru dan murid. Mereka sedang melakukan pelatihan di luar desa selama 4 tahun. Kini mereka sedang menempuh jalan setapak yang ada di hutan itu. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

Sedetik kemudian, si bocah berisik mengeluarkan suaranya dan menggema di hutan itu.

"Ero-senin, kita mau kemana sebenarnya?" tanya bocah berbaju oranye a.k.a Naruto pada sang gamma senin.

"Kita akan ke suatu pulau di pesisir Hino Kuni dan sekali lagi jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan seperti itu, bocah menyebalkan!" jawab Jiraya pada murid yang sudah dianggap putranya itu,sambil memukul kepalanya karena memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan "ero-senin."

Beetak!

"I…ittai! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ERO-SANIN?!"teriak Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol akibat pukulan Jiraya.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN SEPERTI ITU, BOCAH MENYEBALKAN!" bentak Jiraya sambil menginjak kaki kiri Naruto.

Deg!

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"AAAGGGHHH!" jerit Naruto karena kaki kirinya diinjak oleh sang sensei.

Suara teriakannya menggema dan mengguncang tempat itu.

Setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi. Menempuh perjalanan selama sehari, pada akhirnya Jiraya pun memutuskan untuk bermalam di hutan negara api.

Terlihat Naruto dan Jiraya sedang mendirikan tenda untuk bermalam. Di hutan Hino Kuni, mereka berdua sedang menata persiapan untuk memasak.

"Naruto, tolong carikan kayu, nanti akan kuberi ramen cup!" perintah Jiraya pada sang murid.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berikan aku dua ramen cup ya," jawab Naruto dengan lesu karena disuruh mencari kayu bakar.

Jiraya pun mengangguk sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

'Mungkin dua tahun kedepan, aku akan memberitahukan siapa kau sebenarnya bocah. Sialan kau, Minato! Anakmu lebih mirip ibunya daripada kau,' batin Jiraya sambil menatap muridnya pergi.

 **EARTHLAND**

Terlihat Natsu yang sedang menghadap sang ayah.

"Baiklah, akan aku lakukan sihir, sekarang kalian berpegangan tanganlah dan ambil formasi melingkar!" tegas Igneel pada empat orang dan seekor kucing di depannya.

Mereka pun melakukan apa yang diucapkan oleh Igneel. Lalu Igneel pun mengambil posisi bersila dan mengucap beberapa mantra.

SRING!

Muncul sebuah cahaya di sekitar tim Natsu hingga cahaya tersebut, semakin lama semakin besar lalu Igneel pun mengucap mantra terakhir dengan lantang.

"Hen'i no mahō no sunpō!"

WHUUUUSSH!

Setelah Igneel mantra terakhir cahaya tersebut mengangkat mereka berlima dan menjadikan mereka serpihan cahaya dari bawah. Seperti perpisahan para naga di arc tartaros: kekuatan untuk hidup anime FT.

'Arigatou tou-chan... Sayonara... Dan aku akan menebus dosa-dosaku di masa lalu,' batin Natsu.

'Maafkan aku Juvia, aku tak bisa melindungimu dan aishiteru Juvia,' batin Gray yang teringat pada seorang gadis yang selalu ceria.

'Aku akan menjaga Natsu untukmu Igneel-sama,' batin Lucy dan Happy.

'Jellal mungkin ini adalah kesempatanku untuk menebus kesalahanku yang di sini,' batin Erza.

Hingga mereka hanya menyisakan kepala mereka dan tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

"SAYONARAAA TOU-CHAN/IGNEEL-SAMA!" teriak Natsu dan yang lain pada sang naga.

SRING!

Mereka pun hilang sepenuhnya dari hadapan sang naga.

'Semoga kau bisa menebus dosa-dosamu, nak...,' batin Igneel pada sang putra angkatnya.

 **HUTAN HINO KUNI**

'Dasar ero-senin! Mentang-mentang dia gurunya, aku disuruh mencari kayu bakar. Hah... Yang penting dia memberiku dua cup ramen, kalau itu sih aku tak keberatan.'

Naruto membatin sambil memasang wajah sewotnya. Dia berjalan seorang diri di tengah hutan yang begitu gelap. Sunyi dan sepi yang setia menemaninya kini.

"Sial, capek sekali. Hah... Awas kau ero- senin! Kalau tidak ada ramen, akan aku tendang bokongmu dan kubakar novel laknatmu," gerutu Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah selesai mencari kayu bakar pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Jiraya. Di kedua tangannya sudah berisi setumpuk kayu bakar yang sudah dia cari kemana-mana. Begitu lelahnya saat membawa kayu bakar itu, tapi dia menahannya demi mie ramen kesukaannya.

Tiba-tiba, di belakang Naruto, muncul sebuah cahaya.

SRINGG!

Cahaya tersebut semakin lama semakin besar dan menjatuhkan empat orang dan seekor kucing kecil.

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

"Eeeh!? Suara apa itu!?" pekik Naruto yang mendengar suara jatuh tersebut, dia pun menoleh ke belakang.

JREEENG!

"Nani!? Itukan orang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" kata Naruto sambil menjatuhkan kayu bakarnya.

Naruto pun berjalan mendekat sambil memasang posisi siaga untuk berjaga-jaga.

Lalu ia berjongkok melihat keadaan keempat bocah dan kucing biru tersebut.

'Mereka siapa ya? Hmmm... Lebih baik aku bawa saja mereka ke perkemahan,' batin Naruto.

Kemudian ia melakukan headseal ().

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Poft! Poft! Poft! Poft! Poft!

Muncul lima bunshin di belakangnya dan mereka (bunshin) pun mengangkat keempat bocah serta kucing tersebut, sementara Naruto yang asli mengambil kembali kayu bakarnya.

Sesampainya di dekat tenda, Naruto pun memanggil sang senin mesum tersebut.

"ERO-SENIN, DIMANA KAU?" teriak Naruto bersama para bunshinnya.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, baka! Das-NANI SIAPA MEREKA NARUTO? KENAPA PINGSAN BEGITU? APA YANG TERJADI?!" Jiraya pun tidak jadi menegur Naruto dan bertidak ala anime sekaligus menghujani Naruto dengan pertanyaan ketika melihat para bocah yang ada di gendongan bunshin Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto sweatdrop dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gurunya.

'Bukannya tadi dia yang bilang jangan berteriak-teriak, tapi kenapa dia malah menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan sambil berteriak,' batin Naruto dengan meneteskan keringat sebesar biji jangung.

Setelah tersadar dari kekonyolan mereka, akhirnya Naruto menjelaskan apa yang terjadi secara detail mulai dari A-Z.

 **BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN...**

"Jadi, begitu ya. Baiklah, sekarang baringkan mereka di tenda dan kau juga harus tidur karena besok pagi setelah mereka tersadar, aku akan menanyai mereka lalu kita teruskan perjalanan ini!" ucap Jiraya pada Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka? Apa kau meninggalkan mereka di hutan ini? Lebih baik kau jadikan mereka muridmu juga agar aku tidak sendirian lagi!" lirih Naruto sambil menunduk.

Jiraya yang melihat ekspresi muridnya itu pun merasa iba.

"Baiklah, jika mereka mau, aku akan mengangkatnya menjadi muridku dan memasukkan mereka menjadi shinobi Konoha," kata Jiraya sambil menepuk pucuk kepala sang murid.

"Hore, arigatou sensei!" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Jiraya yang tanpa sadar memanggilnya dengan sebutan sensei.

'Sensei ya, dasar bocah ini,' batin Jiraya sambil membalas pelukan muridnya.

Esok harinya.

Di pagi hari yang cerah terlihat empat bocah - dua perempuan dan dua laki-laki - dan seekor kucing kecil yang masih tertidur pulas. Terlihat, tiba- tiba salah satu di antara mereka terbangun. Dia adalah bocah yang memiliki surai pink jabrik. Dia juga mengenakan baju coklat tanpa lengan dan celana dengan warna senada dengan bajunya, serta syal putih kotak-kotak mengalungi lehernya. Dia adalah Natsu dragneel.

Dia pun membatin di hatinya.

'Ugh, kepalaku terasa ingin pecah, tapi dimana aku ini. Sekarang kulihat sekelilingku, rupanya aku ada di tenda dan teman-teman juga ada di sini, entah kenapa aku ada di dalam tenda. Mungkin...'

Dia pun mendengar suara gaduh dari luar tenda.

"Hiaaahhh!" teriak seseorang di luar sana.

RASENGAN!

GRAG! GRAGK! BUMM!

'Suara apa itu? lebih baik kulihat, mungkin itu suara orang yang menolong kami,' batin Natsu lagi.

Dia pun bangkit dari baringnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi keluar tenda, bermaksud memeriksa keadaan yang terjadi di luar sana.

Di luar tenda saat ini.

Terlihat seorang bocah dengan rambut pirang jabrik dengan ikat kepala berlambang pusaran daun. Bocah tersebut mengenakan jaket oranye tanpa lengan serta celana hijau selutut, a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto. Ia sedang berlatih rasengan bersama Jiraya yang mengawasi dari depan tenda Natsu dan yang lain.

"Lakukan sekali lagi, Naruto! Dan tambahkan sedikit chakra sedikit lagi Naruto!" titah Jiraya pada Naruto.

Tap! Tap!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berasal dari tenda yang ada di belakang Jiraya. Dari tenda tersebut, terlihat Natsu dengan pakaian berwarna coklat.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya? perkenalkan namaku, Jiraya," ucap Jiraya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya saat melihat Natsu sudah bangun.

"Ya arigatou, sudah menolong kami. Kalau tidak, mungkin kami sudah mati dan namaku Natsu Dragneel," kata Natsu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku karena bukan aku yang menyelamatkan kalian, tapi muridku, Naruto," balas Jiraya sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sudah selesai menciptakan rasengan di tangan kanannya dan melancarkan ke pohon di depannya.

RASENGAN!

GRAGK! GRAGK! BUMMZ!

Natsu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Jiraya. Dia pun memasang wajah yang takjub.

"He-Hebat! Sekali serang bisa merobohkan dua-tiga pohon dalam sekali serang!" seru Natsu yang kagum dengan kemampuan Naruto.

"Itu masih belum sempurna. Lagipula jurus itu juga belum sempurna, kau mau?" Jiraya menawarkan ikan pada Natsu.

"Arigatou, ji-san," kata Natsu menerima ikan pemberian Jiraya.

"Jadi, kau di sini baka!" tukas seorang bocah di ambang pintu tenda sambil memegang bahu Natsu. Bocah tersebut memiliki surai hitam jabrik mengenakan kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna putih serta celana pendek berwarna drakblue.

"Gray, kau sudah sadar dan sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanya Natsu pada bocah tersebut yang bernama Gray atau lebih tepatnya Gray fullbuster.

"Sejak kau menerima ikan bakar itu," jawab Gray sambil beranjak duduk di sebelah Natsu.

"Apa yang lain sudah bangun?" tanya Natsu lagi.

"Sudah itu," jawab Gray sambil menunjuk ke belakang dengan santai.

Terlihat di depan tenda terlihat ada dua bocah perempuan. Bocah perempuan yang pertama adalah Erza Scarlet, dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah maroon, memakai baju berwarna putih tanpa lengan.

Bocah perempuan yang kedua adalah Lucy Heartfilia. Ia memiliki rambut pirang cerah dan panjang rambut mencapai bawah bahu, ia memakai baju merah muda tanpa lengan dan rok biru tua sebatas lutut. Dan Happy seekor kucing kecil berwarna biru yamg berdiri tegak seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"Souka? Sudah bangun semuanya rupanya. Naruto, latihannya sudah cukup!" ucap Jiraya yang mengetahui kalau empat bocah plus satu kucing kecil itu sudah sadar sambil memanggil Naruto.

Setelah mendengar Jiraya yang menyelesaikan latihannya lalu Naruto kembali ke tenda karena sudah cukup latihan pagi hari ini.

Sesampainya di tenda, Naruto dulu yang kaget karena bocah-bocah yang ia tolong kemarin, sudah sadar semuanya.

"E-eh, kalian sudah bangun?" ujar Naruto yang tengah kaget dan menunjuk cengiran khasnya."Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto dan itu guruku, namanya Jiraya."

Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan memperkenalkan Jiraya yang ada di depan bekas api unggun pada mereka.

"Perkenalkan juga, namaku Natsu Dragneel. Panggil saja Natsu," ucap Natsu dengan semangat membara.

"Perkenalkan juga, namaku Gray Fullbuster. Panggil saja aku Gray" Gray bersikap santai sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Perkenalkan juga namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Panggil saja Lucy," ucap Lucy yang mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah sehingga membentuk seperti huruf v.

"Perkenalkan juga, namaku Erza Scarlet. Panggil saja Erza," Erza tersenyum.

Naruto tampak terpesona saat melihat kedua gadis yang ada di depan matanya itu. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

'Cantik,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, apa kabar?**

 **Saya persembahkan cerita yang dibuat oleh teman yang baru saja saya kenal. Bukan saya yang menulis cerita ini, saya hanya berperan sebagai editor dan mengupdate cerita ini. Semoga kalian semua suka dengan cerita yang disajikan oleh teman saya ini.**

 **Oh ya, saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa saya hiatus untuk beberapa lama dari dunia FFN. Saya mau instropeksi tulisan saya dulu karena saya rasa tulisan saya masih kacau dan jelek. Ya, saya akui banyak kesalahannya, jadi saya memutuskan untuk belajar lagi dari awal.**

 **Saya merasa belum "senior", masih merasa "junior". Banyak sekali yang mesti saya pelajari dari kesalahan saya. Saya tidak ingin mengecewakan semua orang yang mendukung saya selama ini. Saya senang bisa berjumpa dengan para reader dan para author yang sudah berteman dengan saya di Facebook. Terima kasih banyak karena kalian semua sudah mau berteman dengan saya.**

 **Oleh sebab itu, saya Hikasya, undur diri dulu dari FFN ini, sebagai author. Saya hanya berperan sebagai editor dan membantu teman-teman yang mau mengirim ceritanya ke saya. Nanti saya edit dan saya update di akun saya. Itulah yang bisa saya lakukan saat ini selama berhenti menjadi author.**

 **Dengan terpaksa, fic-fic lain ditunda dulu pengerjaannya. Maaf ya... Jangan marah... Saya bukan manusia yang sempurna. Harap maklum.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Kamishiro Wahyu Ken Hikasya**

 **Cabut dulu!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 2!**

 **Kamis, 13 April 2017**


End file.
